Balloons that operate at high altitudes are affected by outside forces such as winds or jetstreams. These outside forces may cause the balloon to rotate which in turn may prevent a payload of the balloon from maintaining a fixed orientation. A stabilization mechanism may be needed to compensate for rotation caused by the outside forces such that the payload may maintain a fixed orientation.